


I am God

by ValentineRevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a delusional serial killer, no doubt. But can Mikey unwrap his identity and bring him to justice before he becomes Frank's latest victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inside my mind is like a castle. Heavy defenses and motes and armed guards with lethal weapons keep my secrets safe. My mind is the perfect weapon. It can invade your own weak, pathetic mind in a heartbeat and rip it apart. Frightening, yes?  
  
Not if you're on my side it isn't. Don;t even pretend to be when for a fact you're not, because I can see through all your lies. I can tell what your true intentions are, even if you yourself know them not. I must sound insane, right? Well don't be scared, tell me. Yes, as I know you're going to say. Everyone does. I must be absolutely batty to be saying things like this, after all.   
  
But no, I'm not insane. As hard to believe as it seems, I am a God. Not a very well known one, but that's two be expected, seeing as I am a living God, and not very old, and also, I'm in a human's body. Don't think of me as crazy for saying it! If anything, you're crazy to believe in all of that 2012 bullshit as it is. So watch who the fuck you're calling insane, ok? And since we're on the topic, how about you join me?   
  
I'm out to take over the world. Worship me as the God that I am, and maybe I'll let you have a little taste of the fame.


	2. Meet Detective Way

"Detective Way?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Another dead body in those serial killer cases." Police chief Bryar said as he dropped a rather thick file onto the younger man's desk. "The dude who thinks he's a god?" Mikey asked, glancing at the manilla folder on his desk with distaste.  
  
"How many serial killers you think we got running around this shithole, kid?" Bryar asked, laughing at his own joke, while Mikey blushed furiously in embarrassment. Ignoring the now red detective, the police chief continued, "I expect ya to go check it out. Forensics can't do anything til ya do."   
  
Mikey just nodded, half to himself. He was somewhat lost in thought as it was. He had only recently joined the police force, and he was already a part of a special department in profiling serial killers. He pulled the file towards him, only to be interrupted by Bryar. "You can read that after you get back, now get crackin'."  
  
Mikey just sighed, taking the sticky note out of the Police Chief's hand, before walking out the door of his office. In reality, it wasn't entirely his office, he had to share if with several other people, but since they were all out of the office at the moment, it was _his_.  
  
Exiting the building, he crossed the parking lot, to his shitty, beaten up car. It was the same thing he had been driving since high school, and while he knew that he should get something better, it got him from point A to point B, and as such, was good enough for him for the time being.   
  
Plopping himself into the seat, he slammed the door shut behind him, and turned on the ignition. He heard the engine rumble into life, starting the radio and the heater soon after. He turned off the heater, before he put on his seat belt, a reminder that the mornings and nights were beginning to get a bit chilly, an indication that autumn was right around the corner, and after that, winter and the holiday seasons.   
  
He glanced down at the sticky note before he put the ignition into drive, and pulled out of the parking lot. He knew the address. Well, not exactly. Rather, he knew the street that he was going to be looking for. It was right near the house he had grown up in, and it was just a block away from the route that he had taken home from school with Gerard every afternoon.   
  
Gerard.   
  
It was better to focus on other things than his brother right now.  
  
Almost without realizing it, he had ended up outside his old childhood home. Ah, the magic of his mind deciding to do things for him without him even realizing it. With a sigh, Mikey drove the remaining couple of blocks to the alleyway that they used to be able to see every day on the way home.   
  
Parking outside of it, he saw the police cars had blocked off the area with flashing lights, and the County Examiner's van was already parked there, along with some guys from forensics. Mikey killed the ignition, and stepped out of the car.   
  
The moment he walked over to the alleyway, he was stopped by a police officer with graying hair and a large bald patch, to match the beer gut he had. "Excuse me sir, only official personnel are allowed here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."   
  
"I'm ah, the new guy, up with the, uh, Profiling Department, and eh, Police Chief Bryar asked me, um, to come, and, well, yanno, check the scene out." Mikey stuttered out. He hadn't expected anyone to question him being there in the first place.   
  
The police officer merely raised an eyebrow at the younger man, who fumbled in his jean pocket, producing his wallet, and inside of it, his police ID.   
  
Seeing it, the police officer stepped aside, telling him, "Alright kid, go on in. Forensics already took some samples, and pictures, but they didn't move much. Try not to touch anything."  
  
Mikey nodded dumbly, stepping forward, careful to avoid stepping on any of the trash that littered the ground. The area had certainly gone downhill in the time that he had moved out from here. Finally, he stopped in front of the body.   
  
It was that of a young man, probably in his early to mid 20's, judging by the look of him, probably a college kid. He had light brown hair, with golden strands showing through here and there. He was of an average height and build, but he seemed to have been kept somewhere away from sunlight for quite a while, as shown by his skin appearing rather light, and probably kept alive on bare minimum requirements of food, as his clothes seemed a bit large on him.   
  
"Any ID?" Mikey asked one of the Forensics crew standing near him. "Haven't even touched the body." the man replied.   
  
The way that this man was dumped down an alleyway full of trash seemed to tell Mikey that whoever did it, probably viewed him as a piece of trash. However, the way that he was laid out, told a different story. It said that the person who did this probably felt some level of remorse for whatever he or she did.   
  
However, there wasn't much more that Mikey could do, or draw conclusions from, until he was able to get back to the precinct and compare the notes of this murder to the previous ones. However, just as he was turning around to go back to his car, something caught his eye. He spun around to face the dead man fully again, and stooped down to get a closer look.   
  
"Track marks." He muttered to himself, before asking a bit louder, "Hey, uh did you guys see this guy's arm?"  
  
"What about it?" one of the forensics crew asked, stepping closer.   
  
"It looks like it has marks on it, like heroin." Mikey said, his mind moving faster than his brain.   
  
The crew member leaned forward, flipping the man's arm over. Then, Mikey could see the track marks there rather clearly. They were faded and healing, as if the man hadn't shot up in several weeks. In fact, it seemed to be the same way as his skin losing it's color. His killer had kept him somewhere, away from the sunlight, and away from drugs.  
  
"Gotta get back to the office." Mikey said suddenly, standing up and rushing back to his car. He had a possible theory.


	3. Next

I'm having a lot of fun with this one so far, even though I just got him. Hell, he hasn't even woken up yet. But it's interesting how he twitches and whimpers under the influence of this drug. I'll just give him something to counteract it. Then, he'll wake up, and I'll tell him I'm God and I saved him. Because that's the truth. Maybe this one will even behave and worship me, like all those worthless scum should. Hopefully, he'll be grateful, that not only did I make him, but I saved him, and now he gets to meet me face to face, even though he doesn't deserve it.   
  
But like all the others, soon enough, he's going to call me a fake, just like everyone else. Then, I'll have to kill him. Because I am God. I will not have anyone call me a fake. But it does hurt to have someone I created die, especially by my own hands. And now, this moral dilemma is making me question something. If I don't like people killing my creations, why do I not only let them do it, but why do I do it myself?   
  
I mean, the last one got all pissy with me, but I kept him for weeks, under my good graces, trying to make him see the errors of his ways, but yet he didn't fucking see it. He even tried fighting against me, and tried escaping. So of course I had to kill him. I hate having to do it.   
  
I'm sick and tired of having to kill people for not believing in me. I will weed out all the disbelievers, but what if I end up killing everyone? Certainly there has to be someone who believes in this vast world I have created! But then again, nobody has believed what I've said about being God, ever since the start. I'm starting to doubt that there actually is anyone who knows who I am, even though I know there must be, somewhere out there.


End file.
